


Song For You

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, DoctorAU, F/F, Fluff, M/M, bjin - Freeform, implied Jisoo/Rose, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: Belated Happy Birthday ,our Jaewonie ^___^. Hope you come back soon!!





	Song For You

It was supposed to be a joke, really. They didn't expect this to happen.   
Anything of these to happen to their poor innocent soul.   
They thought that the board was just joking but turned out they were serious afterall. And now, they were paying for their carelessness by squating outside their department's lounge where anyone passing by can see them. Can watch them suffer. And can laugh at them.  
Them ,meaning, the whole team except Jinhwan and Hanbin.   
Jiwon was supposed to be with them but he's safe because technically, he was not part of their team. So the punishment only went to Jaewon, Jisoo, Yunhyeong, Raesung ,and Mino. Poor Jaewon ,the boy looked so tortured.  
Jisoo was slapping, kicking, and punching Raesung and Mino as discretely as she could ,trying to not be noticed by their tiger leader while Jaewon was trying to not collapse. Yunhyeong ,on the other hand, was just watching calmly, enjoying the yelps of the unfortunate Mino and Raesung.  
What happened to them ,if you will ask. Well the answer was simple.  
The team, excluding Jinhwan and including Jiwon teased Hanbin by nominating him as the Cardiothoracic's representative for the upcoming anniversary.

Being the hospital's best team ,they had the privilege to attend the board meeting if they wanted to. It was one of the incentives that the president gave them for giving a name to their hospital.  
That's why ,Monday at 8 am, the whole team plus the other Head Chiefs were gathered inside the meeting room of the hospital to discuss the 11th anniversary of the hospital. The flow of the events were assigned to Jennie Kim, Roseanne Park, Lalisa Manoban, and Kim Jisoo since they were known be the party goers and they have all the connections needed for the preparation.  
A party was decided. Yes ,a party inside the hospital.Just a big but simple party for all the medical staffs and also for the patients.To relieve their stress and forget their problems for a day.  
Each department will have a presentation for their patients. Jennie decided a play for the Pediatric department.Jiwon will have the Orthopaedic department a band to perform.The Head of Internal Medicine assigned Rose to sing three songs as the intermission number. And the list go on until it was only the Cardiothoracic department.  
"Why not have Dr.Kim to perform?" Jiwon joked before chuckling when Hanbin shot him a deadly glare.  
"Good idea. I haven't seen him do anything else aside from surgery." Mino seconded before cowering slightly when the surgeon's eyes turned to him.  
"Brave." Raesung murmured with a smirk,earning a scowl from Mino.  
"Yah, kids.Behave ,it is not the time to joke around." Jinhwan scolded. He knew exactly how Hanbin hated being the center of the attention. By now, everyone expected him to get used to it but no. He'll always be the shy but confident boy Jinhwan met years ago.  
"No ,it's actually a good idea." The president butted in ,causing many heads to whip towards his direction. "Most of our patients love Dr.Kim.It would be a good gift to see him performing for them."  
The team's eyes widened, including Jiwon's before mechanically turning their head towards Hanbin. They stiffened and unconsciously backed away from him. Hanbin had that look. The look that promised punishment. The look that will be the end of them someday.  
"Dr.Kim haven't performed on his entire life yet, Sir."Jinhwan tried to say but it looked like the president already set his mind on it.  
"Is it okay ,Dr.Kim?I know you can think of what you will do. Feel free to include your members if you want to."   
"I'll think of something ,Sir." Hanbin answered calmly but the team shivered at his tone. Their leader was dangerously calm.  
It was like ,calm before the storm.  
Jinhwan sighed ,wanting to calm his boyfriend but he can't since he was two seats away from him.He's the Head Chief of their department so he was seated away from his team.  
"Is that all? Meeting dismissed." The president announced before walking out of the room. Before anyone could make a move, Hanbin already had his eyes on his team.  
"See me in the office." Their body went numb.  
And that's why they found themselves outside the lounge ,knees bending slightly, arms stuck outwards with books on top of them.  
"Hey, try not to kill each other." Jinhwan suddenly said ,his small body leaning on the door's frame with arms crossed gracefully.  
"Oppa! These two deserved it!" Jisoo almost screamed while glaring at Mino and Raesung.  
"Why us??? Jiwon hyung was the one who did it!" Raesung cried out before dodging Jisoo's kick.  
"You joined him tho?" Yunhyeong said innocently before wincing when the pulsating pain on his knees, arms, and back intensified. "That Jiwon, the next time I see him I'll castrate him."  
"H-Hyung ...you're scaring me." Jaewon frowned before backing away slightly ,grimacing while doing so.  
"Jaewon-ah ,come on~ Hyung is going to treat you." Jinhwan suddenly sang before walking towards the younger and removing the books on his arms.  
Jaewon paled slightly and tried to get it back. Their leader!! Their leader is going to kill him!! The boy felt so terrified.  
"H-Hyung!! P-Please, I don't want to die yet." Jaewon pleaded.  
"Aigoo, my poor baby. Don't worry ,I already told Hanbinnie that I'm going to take you because 'my baby didn't do anything wrong' " The smaller winked ,causing Jaewon to glow in happiness.  
"You're the best, Jinani hyung!" Jaewon threw his arms around his neck and gave him a bear hug.  
"Oppa! What about me?" Jisoo pouted.  
"You can go after an hour. You too ,Yun. Sorry, it was the only thing I could do to you." Jinhwan said apologetically.  
"That's enough, Jinan hyung. Thank you." Yunhyeong answered with a smile.  
"And you two will follow Hanbin's order and stay here for two hours. I can't do much but Hanbin said that he will reduce your punishment to two weeks instead of a month."   
"You're life saver Jinani." Mino said with a relieved sigh as Raesung nodded in agreement.  
"Hyung~ I'll treat you instead~" Jaewon said cutely ,earning a pinch on the cheek from Jinhwan.  
"Ice cream?"  
"Ice cream!!" The younger cheered and stirred the chuckling Anesthetist away.

~Linebreak~  
Practice was a disaster.  
Hanbin thought that it would be easy.   
He can dance, yes absolutely but he had been informed that there's already three departments who chose to dance as a presentation so dancing was crossed out from their list. Hanbin liked originality and uniqueness so he refused to have the same performance as the others.  
Aside from dancing, Hanbin can't do anything else. He knew for the fact that his voice was not made to sing but he tried it anyway.  
Repeat what he said earlier, it was a complete disaster. He's off tune and his voice doesn't suit the song at all. He could've choose a suitable song but after hours of debate and arguments, their team already settled on this one and Hanbin wasn't going to let another argument break out.  
"What should we do?" Jaewon asked worriedly while looking around the room. Jinhwan would have a better idea if he was here but he's busy with the newly arrived interns.   
"Change the song?" Jisoo suggested only to be shut up by a chorus of "No!!" across the room.  
"Jisoo what are you thinking? Have you lost your mind?" Raesung asked ,earning a sharp glare from the girl.  
"Well, if you can think about anything else then now would be a great time to say it."  
"He'll hurt himself ,don't force him." Mino waved nonchalantly.  
"I'll hurt you ,you want?" Raesung snapped.  
"So Hanbin ," Yunhyeong interrupted when he saw Hanbin's gritting teeth. "How about you make a song for this? I mean ,Jiwon has been bragging about it since the day he stepped on this hospital."  
"Right ,hyung!" Jaewon exclaimed excitedly, his hands were clapping like a kid.The prospect of hearing his idol's song made him all giddy. "Jinani hyung also told me about your composed song for him."  
"No." Hanbin said flatly ,making Jaewon deflate like a kicked puppy. "My songs are only for Jinani and no one else."  
"Aww" Jisoo ,Yunhyeong and Jaewon all cooed.  
Trust their leader to say something like this even on serious situation. And trust him to make them all giggly like a girl inside.  
"Look, just leave this to me okay? I'll try to make it presentable."Hanbin massaged his temple.He hadn't been getting enough sleep these days. His schedule became so hectic and tight when a big accident happened just a day ago and hospitals near the area refused to treat them because of their conditions.  
That's why, he had been doing surgeries left and right. Even other departments have been struggling but thankfully ,they're keeping up. The accident was taking a toll on everyone.  
While Hanbin's mind was flying nowhere, the others noticed a small figure creeping towards their leader. Jaewon's face brightened as he opened his mouth call his favorite hyung but stopped from saying something when Jinhwan put his finger on his lips. Jaewon nodded before gesturing for the others to leave.  
"Hey babe." Jinhwan said before pecking the other on the lips, catching him off guard slightly.  
By then, the others already emptied the lounge except for the lovebirds.  
"Hyung~ you scared me~" Hanbin whined cutely while clutching his chest to calm his heart. He was too occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice everyone leaving and his lover sneaking. Not to add the fact that he had been being jumpy all day because of his sleepless nights.  
"Aigoo ,my boyfriend is so cute." Jinhwan pinched his cheeks with a small smile before his face plastered a concerned expression when he looked at his boyfriend closely. "You're not sleeping these days, right?" he asked fondly while cupping the other's face with two hands as his thumb brushed his cheeks softly.  
Hanbin closed his eyes and leaned on Jinhwan's gentle touch.He needed this. Everything is all right as long as he have the older on his side.If you will ask him, he'd rather spend his free time with Jinhwan, just talking and cuddling, than sleep or eat.  
Jinhwan tiptoed and pressed his lips against Hanbin's. Both of them didn't make a move to deepen the kiss ,they understand each other too well. They knew that they just needed to feel each other's warmth.  
When the smaller male parted from Hanbin, he quickly pulled him to the couch and gave the lunchbox that he brought with him.   
"Come on. You need to eat.I prepared this earlier." Jinhwan stated while busying himself with opening the box and arranging everything on the table.  
Hanbin suddenly felt hungry as he laid his eyes on the delicious foods in front of him.When Jinhwan gave him the chopsticks, he eagerly took it and dug in.  
Jinhwan smiled as he rested his elbow on his knees and put his cheek on his hand while staring contentedly at Hanbin.  
"I miss your foods hyung!" Hanbin exclaimed with a moan.  
"Idiot. You just ate my foods yesterday.How can you miss it already?" Jinhwan said with amusement dancing on his eyes.Hanbin just gave him a toothy grin before turning to his foods again. The older male watched him fondly as his boyfriend finished his foods.  
Hanbin cleaned it all up before laying on the couch with his head on Jinhwan's lap when he saw the older patting his thighs. Jinhwan automatically put his hand on Hanbin's head to ease the locks on his hair.  
Silence enveloped them as the younger waited for Jinhwan to say something but the older remained silent so he initiated and opened his mouth.  
"Hyung, aren't you going to scold me?"  
Jinhwan's hand didn't even falter and continued what he was doing.  
"Hmm? What for?"  
Hanbin has the look of hesitation on his face but answered nonetheless.  
"I don't know? For tiring myself? For being careless?You usually nag me about it."  
Jinhwan just smiled and looked directly into his eyes.  
"You worry too much ,Binnie." He said sweetly before adding ,"Working hard is already your nature and I can't do anything to change that. But what I can do is to accept and just take care of you myself. I love you too much ,Bin. Do you think I will let you do that to yourself?"

Hanbin looked speechless for a second before smiling brightly and closing his eyes, his body and mind finally relaxing for the first time ever since the accident.  
"Thank you ,baby." he said breathlessly ,causing Jinhwan to smile lovingly.  
"Sleep ,Binnie. I'll wake you up when it's time for your next surgery."  
~Linebreak~  
Jaewon was getting antsy every second passed. He kept on pacing back and fort while fiddling with his pen. It was already the day of their Anniversary and everything was perfect. The nurses and other staffs decorated their hospital with magic hands ,making it look elegant but at the same time, comfortable for everyone especially for the patients who were all excited upon hearing the news. As for the dresscode ,it was still the same. The doctors and nurses where still wearing their uniforms.  
The reason of Jaewon's uneasiness was their leader. Hanbin prepared nothing at all! If he did prepare something, he would've seen it but their leader was doing his normal routine. And the thing was, the others looks so relax about it. Like it was nothing important.  
"Jae, aren't you getting tired? You looked like you already aged 10 years in just ten minutes." Jennie said with raised eyebrows.  
"Unnie! Don't tease him." Lisa scolded before looking at Jaewon apologetically.  
"Why ,you're jealous? You want all my attention for you ,you silly girl." The Pediatric surgeon chided as Lisa blushed furiously.  
"I-It's not that!" She denied. "Jaewon oppa already looked so nervous and you're not helping him."  
"You could do nothing to help though." Jaewon muttered to himself before looking at the clock again. It's ten minutes before the first performance and all of the departments were getting ready except for theirs.  
The Cardiothoracic Department were just talking amongst themselves and just relaxing like nothing was happening around them. It made Jaewon frustrated.  
"Oppa, don't worry about it anymore. Hanbin oppa always has a plan." Lisa said encouragingly.  
"That's right kid.It's okay not to be trusting, specially towards that team of yours ,but always trust Leader-oppa."  
"But Hanbin hyung didn't do anything at all! If he did, I would've noticed." Jaewon protested with a pout as his gaze slowly went to his hyungs and Jisoo who were all laughing and joking around.   
Why was he the only one panicking anyway?  
Lisa cooed at his cuteness before patting his cheek with a fond smile. "Trust your team, Jaewon oppa." She gave a last smile before tugging Jennie away.  
"I'll put your group to the last ,Jae." Jennie winked and let Lisa bring her anywhere.  
"Should I be relived or what?" Jaewon mumbled while scratching his head.  
"Fellow doctors, nurses,staffs and our lovely patients, please proceed to the main hall for the main event. The performances will start now."  
The people around Jaewon almost ran to their main hall where there was a temporary stage, and tables scattered around. He followed the crowd and found his team.  
"Where did you go ,Won-ah?" Yunhyeong asked as he ruffled the other's hair.  
"Just ...around hyung." Jaewon smiled faintly.  
"Hello, everyone! I'm Roseanne Park your MC for today." She introduced with a bow as the crowd clapped with a smile and some even shouted, coming from her department. "Before all the performances, may I call the star of this event? Please let's all welcome Jung Jaewon from our star team."  
Jaewon's eyes widened in surprise and shock but there's also a look of confusion on his face.  
"W-Waeyo ,hyung?" He asked the others when eyes started to look on his way. They were looking at the younger expectantly ,sending alarm signals to his brain.  
"Just go, kiddo." Mino pushed him forward.  
Albeit confused, he still strode towards the stage beside Rose who was beaming at him proudly.  
"Aigoo ,the maknae is so confused. His evil team didn't even inform him." Rose joked as a round of laughter rang throughout the hall. "Everyone ?? 1,2,3~"  
As if practiced, the crowd, even the patients, started to sing. "Happy Birthday, to you ,Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday our Jaewon ,Happy Birthday to you~"  
As if struck by lightning, realization dawned on Jaewon's face.He was speechless for how many seconds before grinning widely as his fellow doctors and some of his friends on nurse station started to give him their gifts. They were beaming and smiling while giving their wishes to the youngest surgeon of their star team.  
Jaewon was glowing and almost tearing up while accepting the gifts and greetings of his co-workers. It never happened that someone was so willing to give him gifts on his birthday.Hell, no one even remembered his birthday before ,even his family because they were busy trying to earn money.  
"Aherm, while our boy is receiving his gifts from our generous medical staffs, why don't we start the party? First performer ,if you may please take this stage." Rose called with a pleased smile as she glanced at the laughing Jaewon. Even she ,knew how hardworking the younger was. Putting his soul in every patient and diligently trying to lessen the work of their department. Rose was happy to see the younger smiling so brightly and finally looked like his age.  
Since the party was to keep as short as possible, the performances passed by quickly in just three hours while the crowd was eating and having fun. Jaewon was already sitting and resting when their department was called for the closing event. He suddenly remembered his worries earlier and started to look around again.When Rose called Hanbin's name, Jaewon didn't expect him to show with Jinhwan ,both were holding mics as the shorter of the two stared at him with loving eyes.  
''Hi, Jaewonie, my baby that I treated like a true son of mine!! Happy Birthday our Maknae!You thought that we would forget your birthday right? You silly kid forgot it yourself.Jaewonie ,don't follow the idiot beside me and overwork yourself. You're still young and you should enjoy every minute of your life." Jinhwan said with a gentle smile as Jaewon teared up a bit as his words. "Working is not everything. If you're having a hard time, Hyung is here ,Hanbin is here, Jisoo noona is here , you can always talk to us."  
"What about us ,hyung?!" Yunhyeong shouted from somewhere.  
"You're not to be trusted ,so shut up you three over there." Hanbin spoke ,earning a laugh from everyone. As expected from the sharp leader.   
"And sorry for deceiving you Jaewonie. But you should also remember that our hospital's anniversary already passed just two months ago."  
Again ,this earned a laugh as Jaewon's face flushed in embarrassment. Hanbin cleared his throat to speak.  
"Jaewon-ah, like what Jinani hyung had said and even if I don't say it myself, We already took you under our wings the moment you became one of us. We're so proud of you.I hope you'll like what we prepared for you.This is a collaboration between Cardiothoracic department and Anesthesiology department."

>> Song - Perfect by iKON <<  
The intro of the song caught the crowd's attention ,specially Jaewon's. The younger often hear Jinhwan singing but only bits of it. Hanbin ,however, shocked him. Jaewon already knew that their leader can't sing for his life. That's why seeing him holding a mic was a bit confusing and surprising at the same time.  
When Jinhwan opened his mouth, Jaewon swore he saw many of their workmates shooting stars at the genius anesthesiologist.It was Japanese but the older pronounced it swiftly and full of ease.He made it look like it was easy. His high notes were refreshing to his ears and soothed his mind. Jaewon would love to hear it everyday in any time of the day.  
The moment Hanbin started his rap, they quickly fell in love. It was flawless and matched Jinhwan's tone perfectly. Their harmony was one of a kind and Jaewon kinda want to give them an award as the Golden Couple. Maybe it's fate that the two of them dated. Both were intelligent , handsome, charming, working with pretty high positions and talented. They were so perfect.  
When the song finished, it was standing ovation. Hanbin and Jinhwan were holding hands and bowing to the crowd.  
"What a way to end the party! These two oppas are so unfair!" Rose joked with a pout. "They are so greedy with good abilities and dared to date each other."  
"Then ,date our Jisoo so you won't be envious anymore." Jinhwan said ,causing the two girls to blush.  
"Leader-oppa ,how could you be so good at rapping?" Jennie asked with a smile.  
"Cause my singer is the best." Hanbin answered before giving a playful wink towards Jinhwan who rolled his eyes with a blush as he quickly turned to their maknae.  
"Jaewonie ,Happy Birthday again! Our present is in the office." Jinhwan said to the younger ,who was clapping all the time.He could almost see Jaewon wagging his invisible tail at the mention of presents.  
"This kid." Hanbin clicked his tongue ,causing Jinhwan to elbow him.  
As Rose gave last remarks, the doctors and nurses started to escort the patients to their room. Jinhwan and Hanbin proceeded to giving Jaewon a big hug ,courtesy of Jinhwan, before tugging him to their private office.  
Hanbin threw a key on his way as Jaewon stared at him in confusion while fumbling on the object.  
"Hyung?"  
"That's our birthday gift, kiddo. Use it wisely." Hanbin said ,his arms were wrapped around Jinhwan's shoulder.  
It took approximately 10 seconds for Jaewon to process the whole thing before his jaw dropped and stared dumbly at the two people in front of him.  
"We know you've been looking up for a secondhand sports car on the internet.Hanbin suggested that we buy you one." Jinhwan explained.  
"B-But h-hyung ....This is .." Jaewon stuttered in disbelief. The boy was gaping like a fish as he tried to give the key back.  
"You're the maknae in your family ,Jaewonie but you're also the only one working for them. I know you won't buy something for yourself so I agreed to Hanbin's suggestion. Let us spoil you ,okay? You're our maknae too."  
Jaewon teared up again and tackled Jinhwan and Hanbin in a hug. The two simultaneously grinned at each other before returning his hug.  
"Thank You hyungs !! You guys are the best!! I really ,really love you!!" Jaewon cried and gave a kiss on their cheeks ,earning a fond look from both of them.  
"Yah! You can't kiss Jinhwan hyung!" Hanbin protested but was unheard by the younger who refused to let go of them for the next hour.  
The others found the three cuddling on the couch with Jaewon between the love birds. They smiled and took a picture of them to send to his family.  
As soon as it was sent, Jisoo received a text from a university, telling them that the Jung brothers' balance were already cleared up.

"Happy Birthday ,our maknae."

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy Birthday ,our Jaewonie ^___^. Hope you come back soon!!


End file.
